Chuck vs The ButtKicking
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Chuck is mad at Bryce for getting him kicked out of Stanford and decides to do something about it.


_So this is an attempt to clear my writers block. I have always thought that Chuck should still be mad at Bryce for kicking him out and this is my story about that. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck Bartowski was mad; here he was a lowly computer tech guy working for eleven dollars an hour in a dead end job. The Buy More was not supposed to be a career; it was only supposed to be temporary. But he didn't seem to have the initiative to start on his five year plan and so he remained stuck here at the Buy More. Sure he had a loving sister, a supportive future brother in law, as well as a loyal best friend but if he hadn't gotten kicked out of Stanford he could have been a millionaire by now. Because let's face it Chuck Bartowski was damn good when it came to programming. He could have formed his own company or wrote a few video games and sold them off to be living the high life right now. But no, he was kicked out on bogus charges and was stuck in a bad job.

It was all thanks to _him_, Bryce Larkin, his supposed best friend who got Chuck kicked out so he could "protect" him. Who the hell did Bryce think he was, Chuck was a grown man he could have looked after himself. So instead of working at the Buy More he could have been having adventures around the world like Bryce. He also could have gotten a chance to be with Sarah, to be her partner in more than a professional sense. His dreams may have actually been a reality, to be with that goddess; her soft red lips, her long blond hair, her perfect legs. Chuck realized he was beginning to get _hard_ thinking about Sarah and started to think of something a little less sensual. Such as the time he saw Captain Awesome in his Adam costume. Yep that did the trick Chuck thought to himself. As Chuck focused his anger back on Bryce he knew what he had to do. He had to kick Bryce's ass.

Chuck knew he would be in Los Angeles thanks to him listening in on a briefing that Sarah and Casey got from General Beckman and Director Graham. He knew, from his college days, that whenever Bryce came to Los Angeles he made it a habit to visit _The Boar_ a pub in downtown. It would be a long shot that Bryce would be there but Chuck knew he had to check.

Chuck got to the bar around 9 PM and waited in the corner, around 10 PM his hunch was proven correct as Bryce walked into the bar. He was wearing a disguise so that he would not be recognized but Chuck saw right through it. He waited another hour as Bryce worked his way though three beers. Bryce then exited the bar and Chuck followed. Bryce heard the footsteps behind him and turned around. He looked surprise to see Chuck.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Bryce asked

"I needed to give you something," Chuck replied

"What?" Bryce asked

"This," Chuck replied as he threw a right hook at Bryce's face.

Bryce fell to the ground and attempted to get up but could not before Chuck hit him with another two blows.

"That's for getting me kicked out of Stanford, thinking you knew what was best for me, and for hurting my chances of being successful," Chuck said

As Chuck was talking Bryce managed to get up and run behind a car. Chuck started to move towards him but Bryce yelled out something first.

"Chuck you don't want to do that," Bryce said

"And why not?" Chuck asked as he moved closer

"Because if it wasn't for me you never would have met Sarah," Bryce replied

Chuck stopped moving and asked,

"How do you know?" Chuck asked

"Chuck think about it, you would have been an analyst not a field agent, your paths would very likely never have crossed," Bryce said

Chuck knew this was true and backed off.

"So now what?" Chuck asked

"Let's call it even," Bryce said

Chuck agreed and Bryce left while Chuck headed home. When he arrived home he saw that Sarah was waiting for him without even saying anything he grabbed her, leaned her back, and kissed her. He was surprised to find that instead of a knee to the groin she kissed back.

When the kiss broke Chuck looked down at Sarah

"Sarah will you go to dinner with me?" Chuck asked

"Yes," Sarah replied


End file.
